


Glory Glory Hallelujah

by tisfan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: COVID 19, Condoms, Dick Pics, Getting to Know Each Other, Glory Hole, Identity Issues, M/M, Masturbation, Meet Hoot, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Quarantine, Sex Work, Social Distance, Very clean, safe sex, sex with strangers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:02:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25206658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: For Banned Together Bingo, Square G2 Weird SexA/nSex GuideMake it a little kinky. Be creative with sexual positions and physical barriers, like walls, that allow sexual contact while preventing close face to face contact. Masturbate together. Use physical distance and face coverings to reduce the risk
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 82
Kudos: 309





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Banned Together Bingo, Square G2 Weird Sex
> 
> A/n [Sex Guide](https://www1.nyc.gov/assets/doh/downloads/pdf/imm/covid-sex-guidance.pdf)  
>  _Make it a little kinky. Be creative with sexual positions and physical barriers, like walls, that allow sexual contact while preventing close face to face contact. Masturbate together. Use physical distance and face coverings to reduce the risk_

_ You’re not serious, Buck. _

Bucky Barnes looked down at his phone. He was sitting on his balcony. At least the weather had finally warmed up that sitting outside was something he could do. He was going fucking stir-crazy and that was a fact.

_ Haven’t gotten laid in three months.  _ He texted back. He hadn’t seen anyone since the middle of March who wasn’t on the other side of a zoom call. Or the delivery people, from time to time.

And he knew he should be grateful, he _should_. He had a job that could be done remotely, he had enough space in his apartment that he could easily quarantine his groceries, and there were enough services in the city that he could, in fact, get his groceries delivered, as long as he planned in advance. 

The little dots appeared and disappeared several times while Steve was probably editing and rethinking his statement of _are you an idiot_ or _stop thinking with your dick_.

Steve could afford to be smug. He was stuck in lockdown with his damn boyfriend, so it wasn’t like he was missing anything.

Well, maybe he was; it was possible. Sam was a nurse for his day job and a street medic since the BLM protests had started. He was constantly getting exposed to the virus, and Steve was immunocompromised, so they might not be getting horny with each other on the regular.

Bucky didn’t want to know, not really.

_ I can’t believe you’re going to gamble with your health so you can sink your dick into some unknown hole. _

Bucky closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe it either. Not really. But he _was_ considering it, and the more Steve argued with him about, the more he was considering doing something stupid.

_ It’s not more dangerous than going to the grocery store. _

_ I want you to repeat that. You think going to an advertised glory hole is as safe as getting your groceries? _

_ Look, it’s supposed to be clean, there’s a wall between me an’ my partner, aside from the little space we need to get it together. Hand sanitizer and wipes. _

_ Sam says do NOT use hand sanitizer on your dick.  _

_ I wasn’t planning on it. I was planning on a condom. _

_ At least one of your braincells is working. _

Bucky checked the advertisement again; condoms required, hand sanitizer provided. Clean room with no face-to-face contact.

He would have liked to have kissed someone, touched their face, put his hands in their hair, but at this point, Bucky would settle for a hot, slick mouth on his dick and a 20% tip from his paypal account. His hand just wasn’t doing it for him, and he was skipping out about two minutes into every porno he could find.

He just needed a little human contact.

Just a little.

* * *

“Well, I didn’t tell you because I knew you’d think it was a bad idea,” Tony said. How did his personal assistant end up fussing at him about his sex life? He might have thought Pepper’d walked in on him enough times doing the freaky deaky that she would just… stay out of it. He would have invited her in from time to time but she was also dating his driver and that seemed like a recipe for disaster.

Or maybe for a really fascinating three-way, but--

“Tony, it is a bad idea,” Pepper said.

“Look, if I don’t think it’s safe, if I think I can’t do what I’m asking my employees to do--”

“Your employees are sex workers,” Pepper said, exasperated. “You are a scientific leader. Who-- among other things, also owns a couple of completely legal sex-- businesses.”

“You knew what I did when you signed on for the job,” Tony told her.

“No, I didn’t. What I knew was that you can’t add when you’re drunk and you were going to cost Stark Industries forty million dollars because of a _rounding error_.”

“So… this isn’t nearly that expensive,” Tony said. “Don’t worry, it’s good, okay, it’s good. I’m just going to go down to GGH and sign up for a shift.” He was going to get fucked a few times and he was going to feel better. And then he was going to feel good about himself for both allowing people to get what they need while taking every precaution against getting sick.

Hey, even the New York City Health Department recommended glory holes for safe, virus-free sex.*

“I hate that you call it that,” Pepper said with a sigh.

“I need to work on my acronyms, I know.”

“Look, the workers get swabbed, they don’t touch anything the other person’s touched, condoms are mandatory. It’s as safe as it gets without doing it over the Zoom meeting.”

“You are going to self-quarantine,” Pepper said. “I mean it. I don’t want to see you until at least ten days afterward. And you get a test.”

“You barely see me now,” Tony protested. “There’s a divider between Happy and I when he drives me around. You’re as protected as you’re going to get. I am not putting you at risk, and I’m mitigating my own risk.”

“You’re damn right you’re not putting me at risk,” Pepper said. “And when I have a heart attack and die because you’re stressing me out, I’m going to sue you.”

Tony laughed, and very gently, hung up on her.

God, he needed to get _laid_.

* * *

Probably should have figured that, Tony thought. He sat back in the little cubical, wiped down the surfaces that could have been touched by his last john, and tossed the used condom. There was a small sink to wash up in, which he did. His mouth tasted like artificial cotton candy and his hadn’t quite gotten there hard on was at half mast again already.

No one had gotten laid in New York City in the last few months, unless they were already partnered up, or stupid. Which meant no one had any staying power.

And a glory hole, being anonymous, no one really cared if the person on the inside was getting anything out of it at all.

Which, Tony admitted, he wasn’t.

He’d done half a dozen blow jobs or stroke-offs, and if his math wasn’t wrong -- and his math was never wrong -- he’d gone through six dudes in the same amount of time that, normally, one after-date sexing in a comfortable hotel room would have gotten him,

And he hadn’t managed to have an orgasm, which was the most disappointing part.

None of them lasted long enough for Tony to get both dick in his throat and his own cock in hand.

Tony’s hand was just over the “out of service” button and he was going to go drown himself in the shower and have another pathetic jerk-off when the door to the adjoining stall opened.[]

Okay, one more. Tony didn’t quite heave a sigh -- who would have thought sex work could be _boring_?

Probably anyone who actually did the work, if you bothered to talk to them, Tony’s inner Pepper lectured.

On the other side of the wall, Tony heard the zipper go down. Soon he was going to get dick shoved through the little opening, hopefully wrapped in a rubber. Like it said in big six inch letters on the wall, but maybe those dudes couldn’t read that--

Five knocks came from the other side of the wall, rhythmic and timed appropriately.

_ Shave and a haircut-- _

Tony laughed, and then tapped the wall.

_ Two bits. _

Well, at least this guy, whoever it was, had some sense there was a real person on the other side of the wall.

Tony did get dick; a nice long, thick one, wrapped in a condom that smelled-- like blueberries. Ah, someone who wanted head.

And who cared that Tony didn’t choke on it. He was liking this guy more and more with every passing second.

Tony leaned forward, took a tentative lick. The flavoring wasn’t great, but it was providing a good barrier and it didn’t taste like spermicide. Tony wasn’t going to complain.

He could hear the other guy breathing, hot and heavy. Like he had his mask on and was leaning against the wall.

Tony got himself into a good position, took himself in hand, and got started, letting the guy push in, and pulling back when it was too much. He was stretched wide around that glorious dick, mouth open, lips making a tight seal.

The guy in the other stall moaned, hand thumping against the wall. Tony dreamed up someone in his imagination, wearing a black face mask, dark hair hanging in their face.

“Can you even hear me in there?” the man wondered, query broken up by panting gasps.

Tony pulled off. “Yeah, but I didn’t think talking was what you wanted my mouth for.”

“Are you even kiddin’ me,” the man said. “This is the closest I been to another human being in months. Fuckin’ dying over here.”

That was unlikely, Tony thought. There were digital hands-off temperature devices at every door into the place. Changes were good, Tony’s john was not infected. At the same time, Tony knew exactly how he felt, because wasn’t Tony feeling the same way.

“Date at the Glory Hole,” Tony teased.

The man laughed, rough and beautiful. “Yeah, somethin’ like that. You got a name?”

What harm would it be to share? It’s not like he was in New York City and there were thousands of Tony’s-- oh wait, he was. “Tony.”

“Nice t’ meet you.”

Tony laughed, licked the guy’s prick again. “Nice to meet you, too.”

“You talkin’ to me or my dick?”

“Yes,” Tony said, and then instead of waiting for the guy to come up with some witty repartee for that, he just deep-throated him instead.

That was more like it; Tony has a little more idea of personality, even if there was no picture. _Tell me what you’re wearing, Jake from State Farm._

A few more strokes, and Tony was fully hard, and the guy was pushing against the hole, making these glorious, perfect little sounds. “Goooood,” he groaned.

Yeah, that was much more like it.

“You jerkin’ it, Tony?” The guy sounded concerned, and Tony popped off again. 

“Am I not supposed to?”

“No, I-- I mean, I guess the hole goes both ways,” the guy said. “Seems rude to just get off by my lonesome here.”

That’s what you’re paying for, Tony thought about saying and didn’t. This guy was trying to be nice, and it wasn’t like Tony wasn’t enjoying it. “You want me not to come?” The hole did go both ways, Tony reasoned, and it wasn’t like there weren’t condoms on his side; just in case his John got too excited, or forgot. Or “forgot.”

“Just speculation’,” the guy said. “If you want, I don’t know, I ain’t never paid for it, before.”

“I’m flattered,” Tony said. “Sure, I’ll save it for you.” He wasn’t sure if he expected the guy to actually hold to that. He was used to a certain amount of give and take in club fucks, who at least had a face to put with it and a sense of fair play, if not enthusiasm, but this guy-- Yeah, okay.

Tony got back to work, and now it was _fun_ , now it was _interesting_. He was invested in the other guy’s orgasm, not just as a payoff -- since really, he was working a glory hole, he got paid regardless, and it wasn’t like Tony Stark actually needed the fifty dollars from a blowie. He’d probably drop it all in the cashier’s jar at the coffee shop on the way home. (Or at least, get a couple of relatively germ free cash cards as his payday and give them to people. Because money was super germy even in the best of times. And these were not they.)

He bobbed his head, swallowing to tighten his throat around the guy’s dick, humming to send vibrations up through the guy’s balls.

It would have been nicer to know this was the prelude to getting royally fucked. Tony considered the angles and the comfort level of actually getting his ass anywhere near the hole and decided his knees were not up for that. He was getting old.

That said, at least the promise of getting someone else to get him off, Tony was hard as hell, hard enough to pound nails.

He hummed again and the guy jerked, his head hit the wall with a desperate thunk, and then--

Well, at least one thing with the condom use, Tony didn’t have to worry about what to do with the come. What could he slovenly, and yet sexy in bed, was just messy other times. Also, some guys really did not take care of their diets and their come taste reflected it. Green vegetables, dudes.

“Oh, oh, god,” the guy said.

“Yeah, all right with you?” Tony grinned as his voice sounded strained and raspy.

“Damn you’re good at that,” the man said. “Uh, thanks. My-- er, my name’s Bucky.”

“Oh, so we’re using our made up names? Guess I’m Iron Man, then,” Tony said, smirking.

“Hah ha,” Bucky said. “No, seriously. You-- I caught my breath here, ‘m I gonna do somethin’ for you, or no?”

“Far be it from me to object.”

He wrapped up his dick, wincing a little as it ached, and just touching it a little was practically enough for his knees to go wobbly. He wasn’t going to last long, and honestly, that was okay. Slid it through the opening, and--

He had to brace his hands against the wall to hold himself up, hips twitching involuntarily to thrust at the heat and slick feel he got. What the hell was the guy going over there? Tony didn’t even know, the whole point was that he couldn’t see, but there was sensation and sliding and warmth. 

God, that was--

Tony realized he was moaning continuously, and tried to stop himself. It was almost embarrassing. 

“God, you sound like you’re gettin’ off on this,” Bucky said, sliding off with a slurp. 

“I _am,_ ” Tony pointed out.

“Yeah, that’s for sure,” Bucky said, and he got back to doing what he was doing. From the very little bit Tony could see of his own cock, looking straight down, Bucky had a hand and mouth involved in the process, giving Tony a scorching hollow to slide into.

He had no idea what Bucky looked like, knew nothing about him except that he had a truly ridiculous name.

And it was so good, God, Tony had never felt like this before, blind and deaf to his partner, there was nothing except Tony’s need, Tony’s feelings--

It was over too soon. He slumped against the wall, post-coital bliss shivering down his spine. “That was fine,” he said. “Feel like I should applaud. Or issue a refund or something.”

“Yeah-- this was better’n I expected,” Bucky said. “You, uh… you have office hours, or something? Can I make an appointment?”

“Isn’t the idea to be anonymous?” He peeled the condom off carefully, tied it in a knot and threw it away, then used the dispenser on the wall to coat his hands in sanitizer. The condom had been in Bucky’s mouth. That seemed like a good way to get the virus, if Bucky had it. He made a mental note to add gloves to the worker’s side of things.

“No,” Bucky said. “The idea was to make a _connection_. Given that everything’s gone to shit, this was the safest thing I could think of.”

“Well, me, too,” Tony said. “I don’t… have office hours. This was supposed to be a one time gig. Just one and done. But… look, this is stupid, can we both agree this is stupid? Give me your phone number.”

“Huh?”

“Tell me your number, I can reserve a box and text you when I have time free--”

Bucky rattled off the number. Tony didn’t need to do anything with it, he was _Tony Stark_. It was a number. Despite that, his brain started factoring it, because that’s what his brain did with long numbers. Or sometimes he figured the digit root, adding the digits of the number to each other, until only one number remained. Which is why he’d once told Pepper his Social Security number was _five_. It was, from a certain, mathematical point of view.

“Great,” Tony said. “I’ll text you.”

“Okay,” Bucky said. “Is there... Uh, a way to leave you a tip?”

Tony snorted rudely. “Just the tip,” he said, and couldn’t help laughing. “It’s a glory hole, baby, most I can get is the _tip_.”

“Asshole,” Bucky said, and it sounded fond rather than accusatory. 

How the hell was Tony getting interested in a faceless john?

Maybe because it was completely anonymous. “Can I send you a dick pic?”

“At least I’ll know it’s you,” Bucky responded. “Lookin’ forward to it.”

There was no socially acceptable way to say goodbye, Tony thought. Not in this sort of situation. Tony gave a quick knock on his side of the wall.

_ Shave and a haircut… _

There was a brief pause. _Two bits._

“I’ll text you,” Tony said, and then he got up, grabbed his robe, and left the room. 

The cleaning staff would go in, scrub the whole room down, and set it up for the next worker. 

He took a shower in the locker room, keeping strictly to his locker and the shower. No one was supposed to use his locker; in fact, everyone using lockers had them stationed 6 feet apart, so…

It was as safe as it could be.

On the other hand, having a series of one night stands with the same person -- it sounded like Bucky was taking quarantine seriously, too.

Maybe Tony could get off, and still be safe.

Maybe.

He took out his phone, punched the number in and saved it to his contact list.

Two days later (because anything earlier than two days was just clingy and needy) Tony typed in Shave and a haircut… and hit send.


	2. I Have Read a Fiery Gospel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony decides to give Bucky a call, and it's more sexy than Tony would have imagined.
> 
> It's not possible to fall in love with someone you've never seen.
> 
> Is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For BannedTogetherBingo: Square: Free Square, Masturbation

_Am I allowed to send you a dick-pic in return_

“Given that you stuck it in my mouth, I think it’d be a pretty good bet the answer is yes,” Tony said to his phone, thumbing through his reaction gifs until he found the magic eight ball one. Consent was nice though. He was all for enthusiastic consent. Super consenting here. _Signs point to yes._ And hit send.

Dick pics were still impersonal, really.

Although when his phone buzzed again, Tony opened it up to look. 

His client/date/hookup. Bucky. He’d know that dick anywhere, which was odd, when he thought about it, because his general impression up to this point was that dicks were relatively interchangeable. It was the person behind the penis that was interesting.

But Bucky’s dick was pretty gorgeous, and this time Tony got to see more of the man around it. Gorgeous muscle tone, thick thighs.

_I hope you didn’t dehydrate for three days to get this look_

Message read. Three dots.

_Nah just sucking it in_

Tony tapped his phone. _There are so many lewd comments I could make_

…

_Im waiting_

_Let me see these promised lewd comments_

Tony laughed. “It’s sort of sad,” he told his phone. “I’m starting to like this guy and I have no idea what he even looks like.” OF course, Bucky didn’t know what Tony looked like, either. Which was kinda okay. When you’d been on the cover of _Time Magazine_ , you didn’t really remain anonymous for long.

_Was that an invitation for phone sex_

_If you want to  
I’d be into it, _Bucky promised.

Tony pondered it. Phone sex was at least easier -- and safer -- than meeting up at the Glory Hole. Faster. He could get his rocks off now and not have to go through any effort.

Tony hesitated, then brought up the contact. Hit the little phone button -- did kids these days even know why that symbol meant Call? Probably not -- and waited while the cell connected. Tapped the speaker phone and put his phone down on the desk.

“Gotta say, I wasn’t sure you’d call,” Bucky said, his voice throaty, friendly. Deep and dark, like molasses and rum. Sounded better over the phone line than it had through the wall, least ways. And it was just familiar enough, Tony had just been interested enough, that his dick twitched in his pants at the sound of it. “I didn’t know I was going to, either,” he said. “What can I say, my PA is ninety percent of my impulse control, and with the virus, I don’t see her face-to-face right now.”

There was a medium pause; not quite long enough for Tony to wonder if he’d said something accidentally offensive, but long enough to notice. Then Bucky apparently decided to ignore it, and went on with, “Thanks for the picture, earlier,” he said. “I didn’t get a good look, last time. The lighting in that little cubicle is sub-par.”

“Kinda the idea, really,” Tony said. 

“Yeah, yeah, I mean I get it,” Bucky said.

“You sure did,” Tony said, letting his voice slide into his bedroom tones. “And you were quite enthused about it at the time.”

“Oh, don’t get me wrong,” Bucky said. “That’s totally dick I would hop on, if I found you at the bar.”

“You prefer taking it?”

“I mean, I’m easy. But yeah, I’m always up for gettin’ dicked down.”

“You’d like that? Me getting you slicked and opened up--”

“I would,” Bucky said. “Wouldn’t mind feeling that mouth of yours again, either, while you do it. There’s something pretty wicked about looking down to see that--”

Tony chuckled. He scooted forward in his chair and tugged open his belt. “You didn’t see it the first time, you just felt it.”

“Felt damn good, too, I’ll tell you what,” Bucky said.

“You ever do that before? Go to a glory hole?”

“No,” Bucky admitted. “First time paying for it, too. Usually if I’m in it for a quick O-face, I’ll go to the clubs. Which is _not_ a criticism. I don’t know, I guess I thought hiring a sex worker would be loads more expensive than cover-charge and a few overpriced drinks. I mean, generally I spend a hundred dollars or more at the club, and I don’t always find anyone.”

“Clubbing’s a picky activity,” Tony said. “I mean, if you have something specific in mind. And even if you don’t, clubbing itself is _entertainment_. It’s like going to the movies to cruise a dude. You’re still getting to see the movie for your money.” He didn’t want to mention that he’d spent well over that most of the time he went clubbing, but he was usually buying drinks for a whole VIP lounge.

“I have gotten a blow job or two at the movie theater,” Bucky said. “But usually I brought my date with me.”

“I’ve been known to give a blow job or two in a movie theater,” Tony said. “I still don’t know how Highlander 2 ended.” That might have been dating himself a little, but that was okay.

“Yeah? You’re not missing anything. I refuse to acknowledge that movie even exists,” Bucky said. “But the first movie is a classic.”

“Oh, up for phone sex and a _nerd_ ,” Tony said. “You’re becoming more attractive by the second.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky said, and Tony heard the distinct sound of a zipper coming down. “Good to know I got your interest.”

“You can have more than that, if you want it,” Tony said.

“You know I do.”

Phone sex was harder than Tony had thought it would be. He was a talkative lover, he’d been told before, but mostly he was either being appreciative of attention, or-- well, sometimes with a new lover -- he would ask for, or give, directions. When they were both sober, which was not really something that happened much anymore. It was hard to date, really, when you were Tony Stark. Everyone had _expectations_. But way back, in the early days, he’d been inquisitive, and not just _loud_. “Tell me, do you like to be opened up, little bit of fingering, or just slick up and side in?”

“That depends,” Bucky said, and Tony could hear him shifting around. “Are we dating, or just fucking?”

Tony sucked air. That-- that was a question, wasn’t it? He was pretty sure the real answer was no, they weren’t dating. He didn’t know what Bucky looked like, Bucky didn’t know who Tony was. There were consent issues all over the place. On the other hand, this was phone sex. Role play. _Fantasy_. “Let’s pretend we’re dating,” Tony suggested. “Or, that we’ve got all night and a hotel room. How do you want it, if you were spinning your dream encounter?”

“Dream encounter? Hmmm,” Bucky said, and the way his voice was throaty and breathy at the same time, that was something else. “I like to have me a little bit of risk, you know. Picnic lunch in some park somewhere, away from people, little afternoon delight. See what you look like with the sun on your skin. No wild music, no strobe lights. Just honest and clean.”

On a practical level, Tony thought sex outdoors was dirty, prone to getting sand in uncomfortable places, and inviting the local insect population to go wild with all that bare skin. At the same time, he wondered what Bucky would look like, illuminated in the sun. Sweaty, one leg pushed up on Tony’s shoulder while Tony worked him open.

He said as much, and listened to Bucky suck in a breath. “Yeah, you’re gettin’ into it, gorgeous.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, because he _was._ How were two sexual encounters with a perfect stranger enough to get him feeling like a teenager again, like he had his whole life in front of him, he didn’t know yet what it meant to be slapped down hard, betrayed. Just him and a perfect, beautiful man, doing what came naturally. “Yeah, I could do that. Like to lean down and lick those abs of yours. I’m still not entirely sure you’re real.”

“You want another picture?”

“I’m hardly going to say no to that. Tell you what, put your left hand in a Live Long and Prosper over your thigh and I’ll believe that’s actually _your_ body.” That was complicated enough that Tony didn’t think anyone could photoshop that fast.

“I can do that,” Bucky agreed. “But you need to give me a sexy photo, too.”

“Like what?”

“I don’t know, you’re the sex worker, not me, pal,” Bucky said.

Tony almost protested, except; why? Bucky obviously didn’t think badly of him for doing it, and technically speaking, he did do sex-work. “Just moonlighting,” Tony said. “You were my first.”

“No, I wasn’t.”

“No, you weren’t,” Tony agreed. “But you were the first one to make me think it might be a fun gig.”

He got out of bed, leaving his pants undone, and stalked around the penthouse, looking for something artistic and a little bit sexy to take a picture near. It was sort of ridiculous, really. And at the same time, he _wanted to_.

“Okay, okay, I got my setup,” Tony said. “Call me back in like five minutes.”

A few minutes after that, he’d taken a half dozen pictures and then edited them with various filters. Pretty satisfied with one, he texted it over; a black and white, taken from a few feet away. Naked, visible from just over his hips, to just under his collarbone, pouring coffee from the decanter and into the mug. 

Bucky’s came in a moment later, the gesture as promised, laying over his denim-clad thigh, zipper open and dick sprung out through the fly. _Nice_. Very artistic.

When the phone rang, Tony put it on speaker phone. “Talk to me, you pointy-eared bastard.”

“Talk to you? Bullshit, I’d rather just eat you up. Lift you up on that counter top and lick you from head to toe. Talk about me and my dehydrating for three days, holy shit, man, _look at you_. What the hell, even?”

“I lift engines for fun and profit,” Tony said. 

“You can lift me any time,” Bucky said. “Just sit me right down on that dick and I will not complain.”

“Always good,” Tony said, “facing me and you can just bounce up and down, want to watch you--”

That was decidedly skin on skin. Bucky was jerking off. Tony settled back into his chair and grabbed the tissue box. 

“Keep talkin’ there, loverboy,” Bucky said. “Want to hear your voice--”

“I could read a magazine,” Tony suggested. Bucky laughed, and the laugh turned into a long, gorgeous moan. He got his hand on his cock, damn Bucky was going to get there before he did, and while that was a point in Tony’s favor, he wanted to be right there with him, squeeze it out just as Bucky was crying out.

“You could tell me I was doin’ a good job,” Bucky said, panting for breath.

“Yeah, I bet you are,” Tony said. “Wish I was there, you could put your hand right over mine, show me how you like to be touched, that’s always sweet, I’d sit you down on my dick, facing away, and we could see if you could hit the wall with it when you came. Up and down, you like a little twist on that, maybe thumb over the top, just stroke it?”

Tony found himself arching against his chair, pushing back, fucking up into his own half-closed fist. Wishing to Christ he’d thought to open a video chat-- “Bucky-- Jesus!”

His orgasm didn’t hit him like a truck, it was a little better mannered than that. It did knock, at first, before it kicked his door in. But still--

“Yeah,” Bucky said, laughing weakly. “That happened.”

“So much happening,” Tony said. Pillow talk was so stupid. But man-- “I wish I could see you. Like, you know. Really see you. In person, and everything.”

“Yeah. Maybe-- I mean, we can do that, definitely. When everything’s back to normal.”

Tony managed a smile. “But for now--”

“I’m just a phone call away, whenever you want.”

“Yeah. Stay-- stay on the line a bit. I want to clean up, but--”

“You’re a snuggler, aren’tcha? I might have known.”

Tony could feel Bucky smiling, and it wasn’t the same. He still didn’t know what the guy looked like, and there was so much fucking baggage. But-- “Yeah, I am. You wanna stay the night?”

“I’ll have someone doordash you some waffles in the morning,” Bucky promised.

“Blueberry pancakes,” Tony said. “My favorite.”

“Absolutely.”

This was so stupid. It was, and Tony knew it. There was no way he was falling in love with someone he didn’t really know. And yet, people fell in love all the time, pretty face at the bar, a blind date. Swipe right, OKCupid and a coffee shop date.

Tony wiped up his mess, letting Bucky listen to splashing water and cleaning up and then he flopped back down in his chair. “Okay--”

“Yeah, Tony. I’m still here,” Bucky said.

Why not fall in love completely blind?

Why not at least let it happen, if it was going to happen?

Why not?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and because I really cannot seem to get them TO TALK TO EACH OTHER, there's at least one more chapter where they have a "this is who I am" reveal.

**Author's Note:**

> A/n [Digital Root](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Digital_root) I do this all the time when I’m bored; the other thing I do is [factor](https://www.basic-mathematics.com/what-is-factoring.html) phone numbers.


End file.
